batalha_dos_chartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Marina and the Diamonds
Marina Lambrini Diamandis (Abergavenny, 10 de outubro de 1985), mais conhecida pelo nome artístico Marina and the Diamonds (às vezes estilizado como Marina & the Diamonds), é uma cantora e compositora galesa. Biografia 2005-08: Início de carreira Em 2005, Marina criou o nome "Marina and the Diamonds". Ao descrever a origem do nome, ela disse: "Eu nunca previ um personagem, o projeto pop, banda ou artista solo. Eu apenas vi um grupo simples composto de muitas pessoas que tinham o mesmo coração. Um espaço para as pessoas com ideais semelhantes, que não poderia caber em moldes pré-fabricados da vida. Eu me sentia desagradável! Eu realmente quis fazer parte de uma coisa, porque eu nunca me senti muito ligada a ninguém e agora eu sinto que tenho todos à minha volta." As primeiras demos de música como Marina and the Diamonds foram auto-compostos e produzidos em um software da Apple Inc., o GarageBand. Ela encontrou alguém para produzir algumas faixas e estes acabaram em sua estréia Mermaid Vs. Sailor EP que foi lançado em 23 de novembro de 2007. O disco, gravado em CD-Rs, foram vendidos através de sua página do MySpace. Em janeiro de 2008, Marina foi descoberta pelo músico Derek Davies, e assinou seu contrato com a Neon Gold Records. Logo mais tarde, em Outubro de 2008, acabou assinando com a 679 Recordings. Marina estreou com "Obsessions" e "Mowgli's Road", seguindo com seu segundo EP The Crown Jewels em 1 de junho de 2009. Em 7 de dezembro de 2009 ela foi citada na enquete da BBC Sound de 2010, e em 7 de janeiro de 2010 foi anunciado que ela tinha tomado o segundo lugar na enquete, que listou os artistas que "Estreiariam" em 2010. 2009-11: The Family Jewels Marina and the Diamonds, lançou o seu álbum The Family Jewels, em 22 de fevereiro de 2010. Ele chegou ao quinto lugar no UK Albums Chart. A nova versão de "Mowgli's Road" foi lançada como single em 13 de Novembro de 2009. No entanto, a canção "Hollywood" foi lançado como o seu primeiro single em 1 de fevereiro de 2010. A nova versão de "I Am Not a Robot" no dia 26 de abril de 2010 se tornou o terceiro single do álbum. Marina disse ela decidiu re-lançar a música, porque "as pessoas pareciam se identificar e se relacionar com a música, independente do sexo ou idade". "Oh No!" se tornou o quarto single do álbum em 2 de agosto de 2010. "Shampain" passará a ser quinto single em 4 de outubro de 2010. Ela embarcou em sua primeira turnê em 14 de fevereiro de 2010, que consiste em setenta dias em todo o Reino Unido, Irlanda, Europa Continental, Estados Unidos e no Canadá. Em março de 2010, a Atlantic Records assinou com Marina para Chop Shop Records nos Estados Unidos. Antes do lançamento americano do álbum em 25 de maio de 2010, ela lançou seu terceiro EP, o The American Jewels EP, digitalmente e exclusivamente para os Estados Unidos em março de 2010. Diamandis fez sua estréia norte-americana em 14 de Março 2010, através de uma série de apresentações. 2011-13: Electra Heart Logo em janeiro de 2011, Marina disse em uma entrevista que estava preparando seu segundo álbum de estúdio, e que o tema seria sobre sexualidade e feminismo. No mesmo mês, Diamandis anunciou que seguiria turnê com Katy Perry, abrindo seus shows na América do Norte. Mais tarde em 2011, vazarem duas demos na internet: "Sex Yeah" e "Jealousy". Em agosto de 2011, Marina divulgou o nome do seu segundo álbum de estúdio: Electra Heart, e meses depois lançou o primeiro single "Radioactive", que alcançou moderado sucesso no UK. O segundo single do álbum, denominado Primadonna, foi lançado acompanhado de seu videoclipe no dia 12 de março de 2012 no canal de Marina no Youtube. A canção atingiu a posição #11 no UK Singles Chart, e seu vídeo foi o mais assistido de Marina por alguns anos. No dia 30 de abril de 2012 foi oficialmente lançado o segundo álbum de estúdio da cantora, que a colocou no topo do UK Albums Chart, e na posição #31 da Billboard 200. "How To Be A Heartbreaker", quarto single do álbum, ganhou boas posições na Dinamarca, Finlândia, Hungria e na Irlanda, boa parte das vendas foi em formato digital. 2013-14: FROOT Depois de passar uma temporada de um mês em Nova Iorque, Diamandis anunciou que estava com material para seu terceiro álbum escrito em janeiro de 2013. Mais tarde, ela revelou via Facebook que havia começado a escrever o seu acompanhamento, três meses após o lançamento do seu álbum Electra Heart, e foi confirmado que um dos produtores do álbum é David Kosten. Em junho de 2013, Diamandis declarou que ela havia gravado metade do álbum, enquanto estava na Suécia com os amigos. Ela agora está planejando uma grande campanha para Froot no próximo ano. Em 10 de outubro de 2013, Marina revelou a faixa-título em seu aniversário. "Happy", a segunda faixa a ser liberada, alcançou a posição #6 no iTunes USA, já "Immortal", alcançou #5 no mesmo chart e a canção "I'm a Ruin" teve seu pico #2, enquanto "Forget" pegou o #1, melhores colocações de Marina lá até então. "I'm A Ruin" e "Blue" obteram sucesso moderado no UK Singles Charts, alcançando #24 e #29 respectivamente. Já o álbum FROOT, chegou a #8 no UK e #10 no US, além de obter grande aclamação crítica, sendo citado entre os melhores álbuns de 2014. 2014-16: Die Life/Alive Death ''e Clocktower Records Após finalizar a era FROOT em outubro de 2014, Marina se manteve inativa na mídia por alguns meses, e não tivemos notícias da cantora por esse tempo. Só em dezembro do mesmo ano, soubemos que a cantora havia assinado contrato com a Royal Records. A cantora deu seu primeiro passo para entrar no mundo pop mainstream com mais força do que nunca em janeiro de 2015, de surpresa, com o single "Living Dead", que alcançou boas posições ao redor das paradas mundiais, mas logo teve seu holofote roubado por "Heartcore", parceria com Lindsey Stirling, que logo se tornou a segunda canção mais vendida de 2015, conquistando o topo de diversos charts. Em abril, a cantora lançou o álbum duplo Die Life/Alive Death, o mais vendido daquele ano. Ela continuou a era com o single "Home" com Lady Gaga, que estreou no Video Music Awards 2015, e também promoveu o álbum com os singles "Inspiration" e "Worldwide Dream", além da turnê Eternal Diamonds: the tribute. Pouco tempo após finalizar a turnê, Marina anunciou que estaria abrindo sua gravadora própria, a Clocktower Records. A cantora mostrou que estava já em estúdio poucas semanas depois, mas se manteve sem nenhum outro lançamento pelo restante do ano. 2017-presente: ''Memoir No final de janeiro de 2017, Marina surpreende com o single surpresa "Hourglass", que estreou com clipe e se tornou a música que chegou mais rápido ao topo do iTunes US na história. Semanas depois, a galesa foi anunciada como performer do Superbowl LI, onde mais tarde se apresentou com sua amiga Florence Welch, da banda Florence + the Machine, e também com o produtor e DJ Danja. Diamandis usou a oportunidade para lançar, novamente de surpresa, seu quinto álbum de estúdio, nomeado Memoir. O álbum se mantém com o título de mais vendido do ano. Em maio, Marina novamente alcança o topo das paradas de singles com "Temple", que já acumula alguns milhões. Recentemente, a cantora revelou que teve que dar uma pequena pausa na divulgação da era para poder preservar sua voz, afirmando ter tido alguns problemas em suas cordas vocais. No entanto, deixou claro que já estava quase 100%, e que em poucas semanas embarcaria na primeira e já esgotada leg da Memorial World Tour, nos Estados Unidos. Discografia EPs * Mermaid vs. Sailor (2007) * The Crown Jewels (2009) * The American Jewels (2010) Álbuns de estúdio The Family Jewels (2010) thumb|172px * Obsessions (2009) Promocional * Mowgli's Road (2009) * Hollywood (2010) * I Am Not a Robot (2010) * Oh No! (2010) * Shampain (2010) ---- Electra Heart (2012) thumb|113px * Radioactive (2011) * Primadonna (2012) * Homewrecker (2012) Promocional * Power & Control (2012) * How to be a Heartbreaker (2012) * Lies (2012) ---- FROOT (2014) thumb|134px * Froot (2013) * Happy (2013) Promocional * Immortal (2013) * I'm a Ruin (2014) * Forget (2014) * Blue (2014) ---- Die Life/Alive Death (2015) * Living Dead (2015) * Heartcore Lindsey Stirling (2015) * Just Desserts Charli XCX (2015) Promocional * Home Lady Gaga (2015) * Inspiration (2015) * Worldwide Dream (2015) ---- Memoir (2017) * Hourglass (2017) * Temple (2017) * Broken Glass (2018) ---- Live * Eternal Diamonds: the tribute (2016) Remix EPs * Primadonna - The Remixes (2012) * Froot - The Remixes (2014) * Living Dead + Heartcore - The Remixes (2015) Featurings * Everything Little Mix (2015) * Catch the Shade Aurora, Carly Rae Jepsen & Little Mix (2015) * Free Natalia Kills (2015) * Love/Forgiveness Grimes (2016) * Deja Vú Danja (2017) Outros * E.V.O.L. (2012) * Electra Heart (2013) Turnês * The Burger Queen Tour (2010/2011) * The Lonely Hearts Club Tour (2012/2013) * The Neon Nature Tour (2014) * Eternal Diamonds: the tribute (2015/2016) * Memorial World Tour (2017) Prêmios SEASON 3 (2015) SEASON 4 (2016) SEASON 5 (2017) Categoria:Personalidades